El regalo de cumpleaños
by DarkAngel099
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Flippy, Flaky le prepara una gran fiesta y el obtiene un regalo que nunca olvidara. (Historia de un capitulo con contenido explicito)


**Advertencia: esta historia contiene material explícito y bla bla bla… sé que nadie lee las advertencias así que da igual, solo quería avisar que subí esta historia para que no crean que estoy muerto o algo por el estilo y para mostrar un poco de la relación íntima entre estos dos personajes, por cierto, esta historia tampoco será muy fuerte, eh leído muchas con mejor descripción que esta, si soy muy malo describiendo pero bueno, espero que perdonen ese defecto mío, en fin, disfruten.**

**PD: si leyeron lo de arriba, se ganaron una galleta.**

* * *

><p>"Uh que día más estúpido" se dijo a si mismo mientras manejaba volviendo de terminar las compras, por alguna razón la tienda de Happy Tree se encontraba cerrada y debido a esto el militar peliverde tuvo que manejar media hora para poder comprar los tediosos comestibles, esto no le hubiera molesta de no ser porque hoy era su cumpleaños y lo que más deseaba este día era poder beber un buen Wiski mientras descansaba en su sillón junto a la chimenea, para ser honesto a él jamás le importo tener una fiesta o siquiera celebrarlo.<p>

Estaciono con cuidado como siempre en frente de la cochera de su casa, tomo las bolsas del asiento trasero y cerró las puertas del vehículo.

"Me pregunto si alguien se habrá acordado…" pensó mientras con una mano sostenía la bolsa y con la otro busco la llave de su bolsillo, la saco y metió la llave en la cerradura.

"¿Mmm?" pensó por un momento, era extraño, el recordó haber cerrado la puerta como de costumbre, pero se encontraba abierta, al entrar observo su casa completamente a oscuras.

**-¿Qué mierda?... –dijo confundido-**

En ese preciso instante las luces se encendieron de golpe, todo el pueblo de Happy Tree se encontraba en su casa, gritando y cantando la canción de feliz cumpleaños, dio un fuerte grito y retrocedió un poco por el susto, pero luego respiro un poco y se calmó.

Todos seguían cantando alegremente, mientras Flaky se acercaba con un pastel en sus pequeñas manos cantando a su vez, el peliverde la observo sorprendido y confundido.

**-¿G-Gracias?... –dijo el peliverde sin saber que más decir-**

**-Feliz cumpleaños Flippy… -rio la pelirroja en un tono infantil y dejo el pastel en la mesa-**

**-¿T-Tú has organizado esto para mí?... –abrió los ojos incrédulo-**

**-¡Si! –sonrío alegremente y lo abrazo- queríamos mostrarte lo mucho que nos importas…**

**-Flaky… -la miro sorprendido y cerró los ojos soltando una lágrima-**

Hace tanto que no había soltado una lagrima, desde que perdió a sus amigos en aquella operación, no podría creerlo, una simple mujer que parecía una niña lo hizo llorar, cosa que nadie había logrado desde que estuvo de servicio en el ejército.

La fiesta transcurrió normalmente, la gente se divertía en los juegos, comían, le deseaban a Flippy que tuviera un gran día, lo típico en esas fiestas, sin duda todos lo pasaron bien, incluyendo al peliverde que siempre repudiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños.

Todos comenzaron a irse, era tarde, todos se fueron menos Flaky, la cual se ofreció amablemente a quedarse a limpiar, insistió tanto que el militar no pudo decirle que no.

Flippy comenzó a recoger la basura del suelo y ordenar los muebles, mientras que Flaky comenzó a limpiar los platos y guardar la comida que sobro.

El peliverde termino de recoger todo y se recostó agotado en su sillón, había sido una fiesta genial, pero sin duda lo había agotado, Flaky chillo en la cocina, el peliverde se sobresaltó y miro la cocina.

**-¿¡Flaky!?**

Ella salió corriendo de la cocina y se paró frente a él.

-Casi olvido tu regalo… -dijo apenada sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto en un mono detrás de ella-

**-N-No es… -dijo dando un leve suspiro- necesario…**

**-¡Claro que lo es! –Dijo haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña- ¡tómalo!**

**-. . . –tomo el paquete y lo abrió- eh… -se quedó sin palabras-**

**Al abrir el paquete con cuidado se encontró con un colgante, tenía la forma de un corazón y al abrirlo se encontraba una pequeña foto de ellos dos.**

**-¿No te gusto? –lo miro con tristeza- **

**-Yo… -se sonrojo un poco- eh… m-me gustó mucho…**

**-¡Si! –aplaudió y rio de como una niña- terminare de limpiar así podrás descansar**

Ella volvió a entrar a la cocina, el peliverde se quedó observando el regalo, era hermoso, nadie nunca había hecho algo así para él, ¿de verdad era tan importante para ella?, él siempre se había sentido extraño junto a ella, la miraba de manera distinta a los demás, ella siempre destacaba, su persona, su apariencia, todo de ella le gustaba…

Tomo un poco de aire y dejo el colgante en la mesita junto a su sillón, dejándolo dentro de su paquete para que no le pasara nada, se levantó y se acercó a la cocina, se encontraba limpiando los platos, mientras cantaba una pequeña canción.

Siempre tan hermosa como siempre, a él le encantaba todo de ella, pero lo que había hecho hoy, era distinto, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para ella.

Con un poco de timidez se acercó a ella y la rodeo con los brazos por la espalda, sin decir nada, solo la rodeo y se recostó en su pequeño cuerpo.

**-. . . –soltó el plato que estaba limpiando y levanto sus pequeñas manos tomando los brazos, apretándolos un poco-**

**-. . . –se aferró un poco más a ella-**

Soltó un pequeño sollozo y se dio vuelta para observarlo, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, ella quería llorar, quería llorar sobre todo en sus brazos, siempre intentaba hacer que el la notara, tanto tiempo y por fin hoy lo había logrado.

El peliverde la miro y le dio una sonrisa, tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y con sus dedos comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

**-Lo siento… -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-**

Ella cerró los ojos y el también, se acercó lentamente a su rostro guiándose con sus manos, hasta que sintió algo en sus labios, eran los labios de esa hermosa mujer, tan cálidos como siempre los habría creído, su sensación era dulce, cálida, no quería separarse de ellos, los quería y los quería solo para él.

Bajo sus manos hasta sus caderas y la aferro más a él, sintió como sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, dejo de sentir esa calidez en sus labios y vio como Flaky lo observaba, sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada.

Sonrió, era hermosa, acaricio su mejilla, su piel era tan suave, la quería para él y solo para él, la acorralo sorpresivamente contra la despensa, ella lo miro, sonrojándose aún más y el peliverde se acercó a su oído.

**-Te hare mía… -susurro y se acercó a su cuello-**

Ella guardo silencio y lo miro, estaba tan roja, sus mejillas parecían arder en llamas, tímidamente asintió con la cabeza, el peliverde observo por unos segundos su cuello y lo beso, ella soltó un pequeño suspiro, casi inaudible.

Continua besando su cuello y paso su lengua sobre el, era tan placentera la sensación de su cuerpo, mordisqueo un poco al final y se separó, ella lo observo, su sonrojo parecía aumentar cada vez más, él la tomo de las caderas nuevamente guiándola hasta el sillón de la sala, donde la recostó y subió sobre ella.

La observo detenidamente, su cuerpo era tan hermoso, se sonrojo más tan solo verla así, bajo de él, por primera vez la notaba diferente, su cuerpo no era el de una estrella de cine, o de una modelo, pero no importaba en lo más mínimo, sus curvas eran tan perfectas para él.

Se acerca a su rostro y la beso, ella correspondió al beso cerrando los ojos, rodeando con sus pequeños brazos su cuello acercándolo más a ella, él bajo hasta el borde de su suéter y metió su mano, llegando poco a poco hasta sus pechos.

En medio del beso se separó por unos segundos, y si, no estaba equivocado, escucho un pequeño gemido, ese gemido era música para sus oídos, quería oírlo nuevamente.

Con su mano tomo su pecho izquierdo y comenzó a pasar su mano sobre él, no lo había notado por el suéter que traía puesto, pero eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban.

Ella soltó otros pequeños gemidos, a él le gustaban, tan tiernos… era tan sensible, a él le gustaba eso.

**-Te amo Flaky… -la observo deteniéndose por un momento-**

**-Yo también te amo… Flippy… -sonrió completamente sonrojada y tomo el rostro de Flippy-**

Bajo sus manos hasta el borde de su suéter y comenzó a levantarlo, Flaky levanto los brazos para facilitarle a Flippy lo de sacarlo, él se sonrojo más, ella tenía un sostén negro, el cual resaltaba sus pechos, eran más grandes de lo que pensaba, ese suéter sin duda le quedaba enorme.

Desvió la mirada y continua desprendiéndola de sus pendras, dejándola solo en ropa interior, se veía tan hermosa, ella solo se limitó a cubrirse un poco con timidez.

**-F-Flippy… -dijo un poco avergonzada-**

**-¿Mmm? –sin mirarla directamente-**

**-Mírame… -tomo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos-**

El la observo, un poco de pelo cubría su rostro, él lo hizo a un lado y beso nuevamente su rostro, ella con timidez comenzó a levantar su camisa, se separó del beso y termino lo que ella empezó.

El continuo besando sus labios por un unos minutos, pasando su mano y recorriendo su cuerpo, simplemente todo de ella era perfecta, sus curvas, su piel… todo.

Se levantó y tomo su mano, llevándola hasta su cuarto donde la recostó sobre su cama, seguía estando sonrojada, su rostro, ese ardor, nunca lo había sentido antes, ambos estaban disfrutando ese momento íntimo, su momento íntimo.

Comenzó a levantar ese sostén, quería mirar sus pechos, logro desabrocharlo y quitarlo, le tomo unos segundos, pero no fue tan difícil, lo lanzo lejos y observo, sin duda eran perfectos, ni muy grandes, pero tampoco muy pequeños, se acercó lentamente y beso su pecho izquierdo.

Flaky soltó un pequeño gemido, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza a medida que sus mejillas ardían más y más, era tan tierna, verla así, él lo estaba disfrutando, esos pequeños gemidos que soltaba.

A medida que pasaba su lengua por su pecho izquierdo bajo su mano hasta su braga, lentamente con su mano comenzó a sentir su parte intima, ella seguía gimiendo, cada vez un poco más fuerte, traba de contener sus gemidos pero le resultaba imposible.

Dejo de lamer su pecho mientras con su mano movió a un lado su braga, dejando al descubierto su parte intima, mordisqueo un poco su pezón e introdujo sus dedos dentro de su parte íntima, ella sintió ese acto y soltó un pequeño gritito, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza y aferrando sus pequeñas manos a las sabanas.

Sonrió por dentro mientras mordisqueaba su pezón, seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella, ella jadeaba y soltaba pequeños gritos, era como una niña pequeña experimentando por primera vez lo que era el placer de una relación íntima.

No podía creerlo, estaba sintiendo como esos dedos se movían dentro de ella, a tanta velocidad como les era posible, le gustaba, era la primera vez que tenía esas sensaciones que hasta ahora les eran desconocidas.

El militar se detuvo al sentir un fluido en sus dedos, saco su mano de su parte íntima y dejo sus pechos para depositar su atención en su mano la cual se encontraba cubierta por unos fluidos, lo sabía, Flaky se había venido en su mano, solo se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa.

Ella soltó las sabanas para cubrir su rostro, "¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!" se repetía una y otra vez, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, que va, no solo sus mejillas, si no todo su rostro.

Seguía cubriendo su rostro, no se atrevía a mirar al militar a los ojos, se quedó tanto tiempo cubierta que no se percató de que el peliverde bajo un poco quedando frente a su parte intima la cual estaba al descubierto.

Se acercó e introdujo su lengua, Flaky soltó otro pequeño grito, sintió como su lengua se movía libremente dentro de ella, se aferró tomando las sabanas y se retorcía, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, todo esto era tan nuevo para ella.

El siguió con tanta naturalidad, como si esto no fuera nada nuevo, como si ya hubiera hecho esto miles de veces, ella seguía gimiendo y jadeando, le encantaba escuchar esos gemidos saliendo de ella, esa voz tan tierna e infantil, experimentando tantas sensaciones por primera vez.

Poso sus dedos en cada lado abriendo un poco más su parte intima, ella solo le limitaba a gemir, lo intentaba pero le resultaba imposible contener sus gemidos.

Saco su lengua, relamiendo sus labios, el sabor de ella era tan delicioso para él, sin duda amaba todo de ella, bajo un poco sus manos, mostrando sus ojos color rojizo como la sangre, "¿Ya termino?" pensó, aunque este pensamiento no duro mucho.

Se acercó a su rostro, besando sus labios con ternura, ella correspondió al beso cerrando sus ojos, bajo sus manos, quitando sus prendas inferiores quedando completamente sin ropa para luego quitar esa braga la cual se encontraba manchada por los fluidos de la pelirroja, ella estaba aún más nerviosa pero continuo besando sus labios, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos uno frente al otro.

Se inclinó y comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de ella, en medio del beso ella soltó un grito, el continuo introduciendo su miembro hasta llegar al fondo y soltó un gemido, estaba un poco apretado y la sangre que soltó Flaky le era un poco molesta, por un momento temió lastimarla.

**S-Sigue… -dijo la pelirroja en un sollozo mientras lo miraba completamente sonrojada-**

**-F-Flaky… -pronuncio con dificultad el peliverde-**

Comenzó a mover su miembro dentro de ella, sin duda era apretado, pero continuó moviendo su miembro dentro de ella, ella solo se aferraba a su espalda mientras soltaba gemidos cada vez más fuerte, sus jadeos eran cada vez más incesantes, con cada embestida que daba el militar ella sentía dolor pero a la vez placer.

Continuo moviendo su miembro cada vez más rápido mientras soltaba gemidos de placer, cada vez lo sentía más cerca, se movió mas rápido y con más brusquedad, pero no pareció afectarle mucho, seguía gimiendo descontroladamente mientras gritaba su nombre entre algunos gemidos, él se acercó a su rostro y mordisqueo un poco su labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua en un beso, ambos jugaban con sus lenguas conteniendo sus gemidos.

Se separó de ella y soltó un gemido de placer, su miembro comenzó a soltar sus fluidos dentro de ella, ella lo imito a la vez y soltó un fuerte gemido, jadeando, estaba agotada.

Tomo un poco de aire separándose de ella y recostándose a un lado, cerró los ojos y respiraba normalmente poco a poco, sus brazos se abrieron y sintió como algo se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Abrió los ojos y observo como la pelirroja se colocaba en sus brazos y cerraba los ojos sonriendo, parecía estar muy feliz, entre sus brazos.

**-¿Te gusto mi regalo? –pregunto cómo una niña llena de curiosidad-**

**-Si… -dijo el militar acariciando la cabeza de la hermosa mujer-**

**-Debería darte regalos más seguido… –dijo en un tono de broma y comenzó a dormirse-**

El peliverde soltó una pequeña risa y beso su frente, tomo las sabanas y cubrió a ambos, ella se durmió en sus brazos con una sonrisa, era tan hermosa y tierna, él estaba feliz, su regalo no era una simple noche de placer, o su virginidad, no, no era eso, era su amor, era el amor de esa pequeña mujer la cual descansaba en sus brazos, ella su era su regalo, el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido y no solo eso, sino un regalo que cuidaría hasta el fin de sus días, al verla una vez más dio una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos, era hora de descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto es el final, es una historia corta, basada en el capítulo del cumpleaños de Flippy, obviamente que esta vez termino diferente, aun así siento que me faltaron muchas cosas, pero bueno, prefiero que ustedes opinen, no hare esto tan seguido, este lemón lo hice principalmente porque… bueno ya lo sabrán próximamente y en cuanto a las historias, sé que las deje abandonadas, pero ahora tengo tiempo libre y subí este pequeño corto para que sepan que esta cuenta no está muerta, en fin, gracias por leer y nos leemos en la próxima historia.<strong>


End file.
